The snow is white but the blood is red
by Finwee Lord of Long Winds
Summary: Elsa strugles to maintain balance in her country but a foreign king begins to worship her as a godess and his son resents Elsa for it. She also is soon forced to learn of the darker side of her powers. . . ON HIATUS
1. Arandel

**Hello readers, this is my first ever go at writeing a fanfic and I wanted it tp be about a possible sequel for Frozen**

**I do not own any characters of Frozen and I have no job at disney here you go**

* * *

Arandel. O such an amazing city with secrets buried deep beneath its people. Only a few months ago Ralis had been informed that his trade agreement with them would not be carried out in full, but they of all cities had next asked him to supply them with livestock, seed, grain, and all maners of things. Ralis could not stand to believe that after canceling his trade agreement that they would have the nerve to ask him to supply them with all these goods. For two weeks Ralis fumed until he began to here his spies report that some witch had frozen the city and almost killed the royal family. That is why Ralis, king of the most illustrious wealthy kingdom of Utengard would . . .

"My lord we aproach the city; by noon we should arive." Said a man interupting his train of thought.

"Good Baldor," replied Ralis,"now make sure that I have a suitible room selected or else even your title as Prince won't save your back from the wipping post."

Baldor nodded calmly at his Father's somewhat odd statements. Someday his Father would die and he would no longer irritate the Royal family. He indeed did have strange whims visiting the country he was cursing only days before. Ah yes in about a week he will want to be back.

* * *

Elsa began to worry. Ralis was the only king left that had not yet said what he planned to do. Other foreign dignitaries had already sent her something even, to her supprise, the Duke of Wesselton. However not enough had been sent. Her people might be able to make it through the winter but that would most likely leave the people hungry and once again be forced to implore the help of foreign kingdoms who might not feel as generous the next time.

In the months following the storm she had made some of the crops survived because of her magical restoration of the kingdom but just as luck would have it most of it had ironicaly been harvested early in an attempt to save the barely ripened wheat. The livestock had suffered worse and had almost been wiped out and only those kept in the noble's stables that had heating survived.

Elsa looked towered the graveyard where her parents were honored, and saddly not even the all of the people had escaped, many died and many more had sever frostbite. She then thought back to when she had fozen Anna's heart. She shuddedered at the thought and a few icicles crept along the balcony.

"Your highness," said a gaurd,"Two ships flying the colors of 'Utengard' have been sighted, and they are most certainly heading this way." Elsa nodded and dismissed the gaurd, adding "tell Anna to meet me there." Ralis was a unique man he could be nonsensical and at times sometimes viciously so. It was a whim of his to rename his kingdom in order for it to sound more imposing, she laughed remembering it was realy named years ago before he went senile: Umpha. It was just a diference in language that made it sound so rediculous. She began to go to the port ready to deal with this foreign king.

* * *

"Suprise!" shouted Anna as she untied Kristophs blindfold.

After he could see he smiled at the suprise. It was a picture of the open doors of the castle. Anna told him how she had learnt to paint by staring at the paintings in the hall. She had done alright and he new it meant alot to her.

After a moments hesetation he then gave her a box and said "go on ahead open it,"she drew back the lid and shrieked,"Hoorah! I never thought you could convince yourself, well realy I new you wanted to but you seemed so awkward and-" Kristoph placed his finger on her lips saying," At least let me ask you if you'll mary me first." She blushed and accepted acting as solem as posible before going on about how excited she was.

Just then a gaurd came in telling them to meet Elsa at the docks. Kristoph's smile faded, he had not yet recieved the royal blessing before comeing and giveing an engagement necklace to Anna.

* * *

The two ships from Utengard had docked and Elsa was there waiting for them. Ralis gazed in amazement at the crystaline coatings on the towers of the city as he decended the gangplanck followed by a man she did not know. She began to walk forward when Kristoph and Anna both came careening down the street and would have fallen into the fjord if she had not placed ice under them. Upon seeing the queens power first-hand caused Ralis to fall onto one leg andproclaim,"It must be the Queen I see here, O how i am blessed." Elsa was about to help him up when Ralis lashed at the man behind him saying," Baldor quickly kneel before the godess queen of Arandel!"


	2. kill Elsa

**Hi again This is supposed to be a major plot point it might not make sense yet.**

**I do not own anything about Frozen and i don't work at disney.**

* * *

Baldor gasped when he heard his father, and for once he instantly obeyed. The godess Ralis claimed Elsa was blessed the world with life. She was their main deity. Of course he did not belive in her but if he had mentioned that to his father Ralis would have instantly had him killed. The Queen looked nothing like the description of their godess who had golden hair and glowing eyes. Baldor coughed in derision earning him a kick in the mouth by his father.

The queen stared at them in shock. She had been called a godess and then saw Ralis kick his son in the face. Feeling slightly flustered she kindly asked them to follow her. "As you can see our kingdom has suffered from the misumer storm and we-"

"So, the storm realy did happen," interupted Ralis, "your powers are truly amazing! Anything you need my kingdom will deliver! We would starve ourselves if only to make yours happy!"

Baldor almost stoped dead in his tracks. His father was going to make another huge mistake. Seeking a way to seperate himself from the crowd he anounced he was going to prepare his fathers room. Unfortunately one of the company a man named Kristoph decided to come with him. Frusterated Baldor decided to try and learn about this strange ice woaman.

* * *

Anna was startled that for once someone had called her sister a godess instead of a monster. She was so surprised that for a while she just stared at her sister in awe.

"Anna, Anna, _ANNA!_" shouted Elsa. "Wait, who, what?" Said Anna snapping back into reality. "What did you say,"

Elsa sighed responding, "Ralis just left to go to his room, so do you want to take a walk?"

"Oh yes, of course I do. I did not mean to start stareing but it was so strange he called a godess! Of course you look like one but it was so strange to me that you were called that instead of - well you know what I mean"

Elsa smiled and responded, "Come on then." "Oh but of course your holyness." mocked Anna.

Both girls burst out giggleing at the joke and proceded to one of their private walks.

As they stroll down the lawn Elsa notices Anna has a new necklace that she saw Kristoph carving earlier that day. Sudenly suspicious Elsa asks "Anna were is that necklace from?""O I didn't tell you, of course I forgot because of Ralis, But guess what. Kristoph finaly proposed!"

Elsa smiled. Kristoph seemed like he would not but in the end he did. She could have told him that she approved but that would break custom of a free marriage and if he wasn't going to propose without permision then he was getting nothing.

* * *

Baldor was glad that this peasant had followed him because he learned that Elsa had almost destroyed everything and had been responsible for several deaths. He shuddered as he thought about dieing as ice slowly clouds your vision or as you get buried in snow slowly suffocateing. No she was a monster. A monster intent on robbing his father and kingdom. His father hft! He would starve the kingdom for a monster who would freeze the verry city she grew up in. How could she be mistaken for a godess.

The peasant behind him then finaly asked "So is your dad crazy or what? I mean when I saw the list of things he wanted ready for him in one hour I was already suppriesed, but when he got out a whip and hit you I mean that was nuts."

Baldor sighed and responded, "Yes he did go a bit Senile but that is a common trait in the royal family. But I have a question where are the Queen's chambers?" "Up the main staircase, down the coridor then the big ice door. Why did you need to know?"

Baldor gave Kristoph a pitying look and said, "My father thincks that she is a godess, he plans on giveing any food that the kingdom could possibly spare away, and she is a horrific murderer! She must die! Come you see the reason in what I say help me!"

Kristoph stared at the man open mouthed and imedeatly turned to tell Elsa when he felt a sharp pain on the back of his head and he collapsed.

* * *

Anna was just about to got to bed when she heard several booted feet come thuding down the hall. She was suprised that anny were comeing down the hall this late but she ignored them and was just closeing her eyes when she heard Olaf say "Hi my name is Olaf and I like warm hu-" she heard a smashing sound and Olaf imediately went silent. Alarmed she ran put the door and foun Olaf trying to walk with his face crushed. She helped him fix it when he said " That was rude how could they do that noe my carrot is broken." indeed his carrot had snapped in half and Olaf did not look happy. "Olaf where are the people who did this two you"

"Oh they are headed off to Elsa's room, but oh guess who I saw them dump in that corner? Kristoph"

Anna starred bewillderd when suddenly she hears a man scream a soft groan and then- A deafaning howl as cold air suddenly blats through the shatered door of Elsa'a room and four men impaled with iceicles and No Baldor who had deflected one whith his shield came staggering out of the room."

* * *

Baldor smiled he had killed Elsa. But then suddenly there was a huge explosion and suddenly he and his six companions were all blasted with iceicles. He looked up he and four other had fallen out the door and luckily he had blocked the iceicle. Suddenly he saw his Father comeing down the hall who looked at him once before chargeing at him with a sword. Baldor sighed at his fate he had hoped to leave his father alone but now he was forced to kill him.

* * *

Baldor looked back upon Arandel. One of his ships had been sunck before he could get away but luckily it was the one with supplies that his now deceased father had brought so his enemies simply left him alone to gather the supplies.

* * *

**This is not the end there are definitely mor chapters.**


	3. Aftermath

**Sorry that this took so long my internet broke and signed me out. Any reviews would be welcome.**

**I do not own any part of Frozen and I have no affiliation with Disney.**

* * *

Anna had finally returned to the castle after spending the last hour outside in a private walk that she and Elsa had been in earlier that day. She had ordered that Elsa's body be cleaned up, but she could not bear to go into her room yet. Instead she went into the room where Kristoph was being doctored and watched by Kristoph.

She had been told that he had not been hit by a sharp object but still he was probably not in very good shape. She smiled at him and she knew that he was alright because of his excessively thick skull. As she sat looking at him she began to finger her engagement necklace. Even though Elsa had already said that she was glad that Kristoph proposed Anna felt like it was not right to get married to him without her present.

"Hey Olaf is he okay?" Olaf replied in an unusual short snappy reply "Of course he is." Anna was taken aback but he continued, "You are having people take care of him but nobody is even bothering to look at Elsa!" "Olaf there is nothing that we could do she was dead before we even entered." "She is not and you had no courtesy to finish her off even after you would not heal her!" At that Olaf left the stool he was on and left the room his little flurry growing in it's turbulence.

Kristoph groaned. You see the sense in what I say. He did make sense but what did he talk about? Help me! Wait did he say that? Help me Kristoph please! No this must be another dream after Baldor hit his- "Wait No!" Anna grabbed his hand and began to cry. Realizing what had happened he shouted "NO! no, no, no! Damn you Baldor!"

* * *

Curse the Queen. Her blood was some sort of poison. He was cold. Baldor shuddered awake and looked at his arm. He winced as he saw how his lower left arm behind his wrist was entirely blue except for glowing patches where the Ice witch had landed her blood. He the new king should not be lying in bed mourning the cold but this was an unearthly cold.

"It is cold is it not?" Yes indeed, anything that touched it would begin to freeze and fire simply shuddered away from them as if a slight breeze was blowing from his arm.

"Baldor?" Gods no! He recognized that voice.

"Baldor is that you?" Could that be true? No he was simply going insane from the pain in his arm. At that moment a horrible throbbing came from his arm and he watched in horror as it began to slowly freeze over and crystallise. After a minute it stopped and he could once again breath regularly.

"Oh my poor son will you not look at your Father? I loved you Baldor won't you at least look at me?" No. This was not fair. He could not do it.

"Please my poor boy you are hurt look at me." He turned his head and gasped as he saw his father Ralis standing there, said, with a large gash on his shoulder.

"Help me. I am in a tortured state." How come I did that? Why did I look?

"Please answer me Baldor!" "Fath-ther. Please I ca-nt-t"

As soon as he talked the father smiled and began to fade and reform into another shape. Baldor began to pale and whimpered "no, please. not-t you."

* * *

Wow. Such a depressing city. After Elsa died he felt as if he was buried underneath a mountain of deep dark depression. He did not even feel like mourning.

He was glad to be the one sent to tell the Trolls of Elsa's horrible demise. He was sick of this city. Strangely once he left the area he and Sven instantly felt better. They no longer felt an oppressive weight on their minds.

In fact Kristoph felt so good that he began to feel cheerful. He felt so free and painless. He began to laugh and Sven began to jump around and run through the familiar valley.

Upon reaching the Trolls Kristoph found them sitting around a fire that they were each one had placed a crystal of theirs to burn. Kristoph remembered that when the old King and Queen had died that they had done the same thing. A small troll looked up and in an uncommonly quiet voice said, "Kristoph." The rest of the trolls looked up at him with sad smiles and they made a space for him in their circle. His cheerful attitude immediately dissolved but now he felt like mourning for a dead sister, friend, and Queen

It was then that Kristoph remembered that Grand-Pabie would leave for three years to talk to other tribes and bring their condolences.

* * *

Kristoph found out that Grand-Pabie had warned them that if Olaf had not melted it would not be safe to keep the Queen's body inside of Arandel. After a few minutes the rest of the Trolls agreed that the safest place to keep her body was in her ice castle on the north mountain.

He returned to Anna to tell her his plan, but when he found her she was crying. "Oh Kristoph, it's my sister's body. I could not bring myself to look at it at all until now and when I went in- Her body was encased in ice! When I asked the servants to break it the ice froze back to quickly. When I last saw her we were talking about my marriage. I never said goodbye."

* * *

Just as the sun set the day after Elsa was murdered the funeral procession began. The people of Arandel no longer felt the despair of earlier that day, instead they felt a small sadness that they could calm with time and mourning.

* * *

Now it was Cold. Only to days. He shuddered. His arm hurt. It was Pain. His life was Pain.

Baldor forced himself to get up despite the intense pain it caused him to open his eyes. Tomorrow. Oh tomorrow a surgeon was going to remove his accursed arm. He would have done it today but he must appear strong so he did not try to move it forward.

"Baldor." No please no no no.

"Baldor I am here again." It is not fair. Baldor began to whimper.

"You killed me I deserve recompense!" The Cold began to cause Pain again.

"You are hurt let me end your misery." "Fa-th-ther p-plea-ease. N-noo."

He regretted it instantly because then his father once again morphed into the form that had terrified him last time came back. It was the ice witch. When alive at least she seemed human. But when he saw her last time she seemed so filled with grief that he actually felt sorry for her by accident. But this time there was only a grim pleasure in her eyes. He realized as she came closer that she was intent on some form of revenge. He screamed from the Pain and Cold.

* * *

The servants came running when they heard Baldor scream. They found his arm completely black from the frost spread. They sent someone to fetch the surgeon. Baldor could not wait any longer.

* * *

** This is only this late because for a while my internet was not working and I could not make it anywhere with any signal (Library included) so it was late. Just to let you know I will be focusing on frequency rather than length.**


	4. Six years later

**The story is not over and I will not change that description. Please review and look at my forum if you want to post suggestions.**

**I own nothing of Frozen and probably will never work at Disney.**

* * *

"You became queen three years ago, so auntie Elsa must have died six years ago. Right mom?"

Anna smiled sadly at her daughter, Gerda, and said "Yes your aunt Elsa, the amazing Ice queen, was killed by Baldor six years ago but He suffered for it. Everywhere that her blood touched him he was afflicted with a horrible frostbite that was only stopped when his arm was removed."

"Did her blood leave glowing blue icy patches on your skin?"

Anna gasped she had never told anyone. "Yes but how did you know?"

"Oh um . . . I heard one of-f the-e servants mention it, yeah thats right."

Ok now Anna was confused she could tell when her daughter was lying, it was rather easy, but how did she find out? "Ok I should tell the servants not to be so loose lipped."

"Really?! Ok bye!" And at that Gerda ran down the hall.

* * *

Olaf now stayed in Elsa's castle with Marshmallow. They had agreed that only the Royal family could enter the castle at all and only those that they felt worthy could go into the actual tomb room. So far that only person had been Gerda.

Olaf took her in and told her how the queen was inside of the large mound of ice in the center. "And those mounds along the walls are actually the bodies of those who died in the mountains that people failed to recover. Just like in Elsa's case."

Gerda loved spending time in this room because it was so big and bright and gave off lots of light. Once while there she found a spot of ice that was glowing bright blue and she would have touched it but Olaf grabbed her and said "It is beautiful but don't touch or you will get cold really fast. It is either the blood of Elsa or of one of the people whose hearts she froze."

Gerda was puzzled. "I thought that she only ever froze my mothers heart."

"Oh yes that is true but I was just saying that if she struck your heart that that is the blood that you would bleed."

Gerda never told anybody about what happened in there, partially because she was scared that she would never be alowed in again and partially because for some reason she felt reluctant to tell anybody about the mysterious room only she was allowed in.

After escaping her mothers interrogation she decided to visit the ice castle again because she wanted to ask Olaf about the bloodstains since her mother seemed worried about it.

Once she came into view of the ice castle Marshmallow opened the door and said "Welcome back Gerda. Are you sure you want to visit now?" "Yes I am." Marshmallow shrugged and let her inside where she heard a scream and Olaf saying "Shshsh, you are serving your Queen by doing this."

She then heard a woman start yelling "Anna is queen now this is not what I want!" Gerda recognized the voice. It was the voice of Hjerda the wife of an icebringer who went missing. Hjerda had been devastated when they said that they could not find his body so she foolishly went looking for him in the mountains. Everybody had assumed her to be dead but here she was in the private room that only she and those already dead were allowed inside.

Olaf began to talk again "Unless a queen dies a new one can not be chosen. This will help do not worry."

After that she heard a scream and she knew that Hjerda was no more.

* * *

Baldor ordered all servants out of the room and he prepared a warm fire for himself even though it was halfway through summer. He was not cold yet but every year on the summer solstice he had phantom pains. Not just his arm being missing but of Cold and Pain.

Then he would also see his father and then after that Elsa. Even in the midst of his pain neither were as terrible as they were before.

The cold feeling began to spread and Baldor began to breath short haggard breaths. The Coldness was easier to manage and the Pain was more bearable.

"Baldor I am back I want to stop but not yet. Do not worry though I will never have trouble you again." Baldor gasped and stared at the apparition. Ralis continued "The Ice queen uses me as a bridge to you, so she kept me from my peace and forces me to return every year so that she could see you. Soon she will not need me anymore."

Baldor stammered out "Father I'm sorry. I should not have killed you!" But as soon as he brought out the first few words his father began to morph into that demon. Baldor began to weep it was not fair that his father should be broken and driven into despair by her. His Father simply hated his son and his existence. The thoughts of a broken man.

"Baldor that is true you never should have killed me. But no matter I will soon be able to communicate directly with you."

"Oh witch" winced Baldor through the growing pain in his arm "I care not if you talk to me. You have no more power over me." He gestured at his amputated arm.

"O really?" And with surprising strength she picked him up and threw him across the room. "True normally I have no power over you but whenever your arm hurts like it does now I can. And soon even when it does not hurt I can hurt you. Good day."

At that she disappeared. Leaving Baldor to feel the pain of his father being shattered. And the even greater pain of never being free from his Doom even after sacrificing his arm. He wept.

* * *

**Next chapter the plot will develop more for thos who have not yet guesed the next part. Even though i am doing two stories now I should be able to update this frequently. Please review.**


End file.
